Why Me?
by minigeeneofsquint
Summary: What happenes when Brennan is left alone with a giant problem and Booth is no longer there for her to fall back on? PLEASE R&R SLIGHTLY AU B&B FLUFF and B&A freindship! To people reading this Brennan will tell Booth soon i PROMISE!
1. Why Me Angela?

-1

Brennan was taunted by her suddenly small apartment, Temperance clutched to a pillow as if it was her last life line. "What have I gotten myself into" spoke Brennan softly her voice echoing threw the empty apartment which made her shiver. What are you going to do Bren, I mean this isn't something you can just talk your way out of. Sadly she knew that this mistake would haunt her for the rest of her life. "Stop it, Rationalize this like a case come on, I mean I can find an explanation" spoke Brennan loudly, clutching the pillow tighter. I can not do this alone that's it I will call him that will work, no what the hell am I thinking I cant. Tempe let out a sigh and dialed a number her mind knew to well, the person she always called when she had problems.

"Angela" said Ange as she answered her phone, she was a tad bit angry to hear the phone ringing during her favorite show.

"Hey Ange its me Brennan" said Tempe into the phone as she stood up from the couch pacing.

"Bren do you have any idea what time it is" said Ange as she continued staring at the television.

"Yes it is three o'clock and I called you to tell you something."

"I hope this is important Bren you know that you are interrupting my show."

"I'm sorry Angela but I believe this is more important then your daily dose of Ophra."

"Okay sweetie I'm all… Wow Brennan put the TV on channel seven."

"You are not giving me as mush attention as I wanted from you at this time" said Brennan as she switched the TV and sat on her couch. "Why did you make me change it?"

"This lady is amazing, I mean all the stuff she does" said Ange.

"Who is she, and what did she do" asked Brennan suddenly interested.

"Her name is Debbe and she founded Project Cuddle."

"What the hell is Project Cuddle" asked Tempe as she ate a chip from the bag that was on her coffee table.

"It helps worried pregnant mothers gain control of there problems, at least from what I understand" said Ange as she sunk back into her chair.

"Interesting, she's now on my list of people to call" mumbled Tempe.

"What was that Tempe" asked Ange not catching what she said.

"Oh nothing."

"Okay oh my god Bren did you see that baby it was adorable, man I wonder how it feels to be pregnant with one of those angles.

"I don't have to wonder" said Brennan, but she had to admit the baby was very adorable.

"There just…. Wait what did you just say." said Ange barley catching on to what Brennan just said.

"That's my big surprise I'm pregnant" Tempe let out a sigh she was glad that was off her chest but was very annoyed about what happened, she didn't even want the baby.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Brennan" said Ange suddenly realizing that this wasn't one of those times that you were happy when someone was pregnant.

"Ange what am I going to do I can't even think straight I am seriously going crazy."

"There is always abortion" said Ange her tone soft not willing to show Brennan that she was panicking, if anything Ange knew that Brennan needed somebody strong to be there for her.

"Angela" snapped Brennan as she quickly sat up straight, "how could you say that it's a human not an animal."

"Sorry Tempe I was just throwing out ideas… Wait who's baby is it."

"Booth's" sighed Brennan into the phone.

"Wait, what, how is that possible" asked Ange chocking on her water. "He left out of state two weeks ago so he could be closer to Rebecca and Parker."

"I know, I know he came to say goodbye, I couldn't resist and I kissed him and the kissed turned into so much more." said Tempe as a smile formed on her lips remembering how it happened.

"Jesus Bren… How was it, and I mean How was he was he good."

"He was amazing I can't even remember how many rounds we went" said Brennan as she laid down on her couch thinking about why this happened to her.

"God Brennan sounds like loads of fun" said Ange with a smile on her face, she had turned off her TV this was far more interesting.

"I hope you know you're not helping."

"Sorry Bren the only thing I can think of is just to tell him maybe he will be you're night in shinning armor and come and sweep you off you're feet."

"This isn't a god damn fantasy Ange this is real life, and I just can't bring myself to call and beg him to come down, I mean I will be separating him from his son."

"I just noticed how sticky you're situation is" said Ange slowly biting on her lip.

"Thanks for noticing, what am I going to do Ange I'm desperate and I feel stupidly venerable." Tempe had never felt this before and she hated it.

"Bren all I know is that you can't tell Booth it will tear him away from Parker we will have to make it threw this together."

"I know you are right Ange" said Brennan as she felt the hot tears stream from her eyes and make there trail down her cheeks. "Ange can I ask you something."

"Sure Tempe" said Ange noticing the sadness in Brennan's voice.

"Can you come and stay with me I don't want to be alone right now?" asked Brennan angrily wiping the tears on her sleeve.

"Sure Brennan I will be there as soon as possible." Brennan whispered thanks into the phone hanging it up and letting it fall from her hand in a week motion. Brennan had never felt so tired, exhausted, and ignorant, then she did right now. Brennan laid on the couch spreading the blanket across her body.


	2. Baby Names and Booth's voice!

-1

Angela did not bother to knock when she reached Tempe's apartment from the phone call Tempe was annoyed and sounded exhausted and Ange just wanted Bren to feel like nothing was wrong. Angela pulled out Tempe's apartment key and opened the door setting the food she had gotten from Sid's on Brennan's table. Angela was about to call out Tempe's name but noticed her on the couch, she tipped toed over towards the couch and sat by Brennan's feet. "Sweetie wake up I am here said Ange as she gave Brennan a slight push. Tempe sat up and yawned noticing Angela and she wrapped her friend into a hug Brennan held on not wanting to pull away not wanting to be left alone she couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. Ange pulled away and looked into Tempe's glossy eyes Angela knew that she wanted to cry but she was trying to remain strong.

"Temperance I know this hurts and I am sorry but don't hold it in you will only cause yourself more stress." Tempe let out a deep sigh as the tears feel from her eyes running down her cheeks.

"Ange I don't even love him it was just urges now look what I am stuck with cried Tempe. "I want to hear his voice I want tell him I need to know what he will say."

Ange pulled Brennan into another hug letting the tears fall onto her shirt. "I know Bren but you cant think of what will happen if you tell him think of how it will pull him from Parker" Ange stroked her hair trying to release the pressure from her shoulders.

"Can I at least just talk to him" said Bren as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I think that is a great idea" Angela spoke she placed Brennan's cell in her hands. Brennan smiled and picked up the phone and dialed Booth's cell with every ring of the phone Brennan felt her heart sink.

"Booth" he said answering the phone on the third ring.

"Hey it's me you're old partner" said Brennan she let out the breath of air she was holding in. Booth smiled when he found out that Brennan had called. Every night he had a vivid dream about the night he shared with her before he left, but the pain in her voice hit his heart, he tried to hold the question back but it sipped out.

"Brennan are you okay" asked Booth biting his tongue for asking that.

"Just fine Booth" said Brennan as a tear rolled down her cheek, just to here his voice made her feel better but him asking if she was okay it hurt cause she had to lie to him, the truth was that she was far from fine.

"I'm glad Bones what's with the sudden call I mean I haven't heard from you in a while." Booth knew Brennan was holding something back and he just wanted to be there with her make her feel better.

"It's just been so long I almost forgot your voice" she said as she let out a fake laugh.

"Okay Bren" said Booth, Parker sat on his dad's lap as Booth spent a few more minutes on the phone with Brennan. Booth had told her he needed to go Brennan felt a spark of sadness to know there conversation was over, Angela plopped next to Tempe with a beer in her hands and took a sip.

"God I want alcohol right now" said Brennan.

"No way I know you don't want this baby but you are not killing it, I think Juice will do you just fine" said Ange as she walked to the kitchen. Brennan sighed and leaned her head against the couch lying down again trying to be comfortable. "Hey Brennan have you thought of a name for you're baby yet." asked Ange as she placed the glass with Juice on the coffee table.

"I haven't really thought about it I think if it is a girl I will name it "Patience Annie Booth" I think its Pretty said Tempe as she cuddled the pillow close. Ange couldn't help but smile at the fact that she said Booth instead of Brennan as Ange took another sip of the beer.

"I think that is a perfect name Temperance" said Ange as she noticed she had dosed off.


	3. LOCK DOWN :O

-1

Brennan forced her eyes open she didn't know when she fell asleep, or for how long. She sat up and the smell of food filled her nose making her stomach feel sick she turned her body towards the kitchen noticing Angela.

"Hey your awake" said Ange as she faced Brennan.

"How long was I asleep" asked Brennan slowly rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"Just a few hours, are you hungry."

"No not at all, I mean my stomach hurts and I feel weak, all I want to do is sleep" she said softly.

"I know you are exhausted Bren, but you have to try to eat something, at least for the baby."

"Okay Ange, I will try" said Brennan as she stood up from the couch and sat at the table. Ange smiled and set the plate in front of her. Brennan slowly ate the pasta with each bite her stomach jerked, finally Brennan's body couldn't take it she quickly deserted her plate and ran to the bathroom emptying her stomach. Ange had heard Bren start to throw up and ran towards her.

"Are you okay Tempe" asked Ange the concern in her voice?

"Yup just fine" said Brennan standing up and flushing the toilet.

"Come on my cooking isn't that bad" said Ange the sarcasm noticeable in her voice.

"It wasn't you're cooking it's the damn morning sickness" said Brennan staring at

her friend.

"It was a joke Bren, maybe you should stay in bed for today you don't look well." Tempe nodded and headed for her room quickly changing into a nightgown and climbing into bed pulling the sheets up to her neck. Brennan rested her head against the pillow and noticed Ange walk in holding a glass.

"Here if you can't keep food down hopefully you can keep down ice chips" said Ange Handing the glass to Brennan and leaving the room closing the door behind her. Tempe placed a piece in mouth and put the rest on her nightstand. How she wished Booth was still here, she wished she could tell him she was pregnant, but not with just anyone it was his, his baby. Brennan wondered what the baby would look like, would it resemble her or Booth? She clutched the pillow tighter and forced the thought of Booth from her mind, Clenching her eyes tightly closed. Brennan wished she could just forget him like the way he forgot about her, but she couldn't she didn't know why but every time she tried to fall asleep he popped up in her dreams. Brennan sighed clenching the pillow tighter she wanted sleep to come willingly but there she laid awake and the tears threatening to slide down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan awoke and looked at her alarm clock it read five o'clock AM her body felt weak she wasn't even sure she could stand without falling, but her brain was restless she knew her mind wouldn't let her relax. She pulled herself from bed and got her clothes and headed for the shower. She took longer in the shower letting the warm water take her from her thoughts, she got out turning off the water and quickly got dressed throwing her wet hair in a ponytail, debating whether to put on make up she decided not to she just didn't have the strength. Tempe quickly walked towards the door and tried to open it but the second she unlocked she heard Angela's voice.

"What the hell Bren it's not even six in the morning where do you think you are going."

"Work, my mind is restless I thought if I could get some work done my mind would finally be tired" Brennan knew that did not seem logical but it was all she had at the moment.

"I close my eyes for three hours and your already to go to work you were up half the night crying and vomiting the only thing you are doing is staying in bed."

"That's nonsense see I feel better said Brennan faking a smile knowing that she was lying threw her teeth.

"Sure you are you go back to bed and I will go to the lab and get the files that need your assistance." Brennan knew she wouldn't get any work done without the Skelton but she was afraid to argue with Angela right now.

"Yes mommy dearest" said Tempe as she walked towards her room.

"How does she even know about mommy dearest" said Ange as she grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her.


	4. FIVE MOTHS LATER!

-1

_**FIVE MONTHS LATER!**_

Brennan was putting on her sweater that she had just bought her little frame was no longer little it now had a baby bump.

"Do I really have to go Ange I look like a hippo" said Tempe as she looked in the mirror not liking this bump that mothers were so thrilled about.

"You do not look like a hippo Bren, for the last time you look like a beautiful women with a miracle baby inside of you" said Ange gently resting her hand on Brennan's stomach.

"Miracle hell, for some reason I do not think that this baby is going to pull me and Booth any closer together all it will do is draw a bigger gap between us I will never tell Booth that this is his baby, never." Brennan whispered never one more time listening to the word proving to herself that he would never find out.

"You say that now Brennan but you will change your mind when he comes back to Washington DC tomorrow for a few days." said Ange pulling her hair into a clip Angela half lived at Brennan's apartment she only went back to her house to get clothes.

"Wait what are you talking about he isn't coming back" said Tempe the worried feeling settling in her stomach as she felt the baby kick her.

"Wait you forgot you have it marked on your calendar" said Ange before she could continue she noticed Brennan run out to the living room.

"Oh shit" screamed Brennan loudly she had clearly just read the date and read the day agent Booth comes back. She sank down on the couch suddenly sick to her stomach the baby so far had only bought grieve and now her pain just doubled on her shoulders. "A week a whole week how can I keep away from him when he is going to only be a few blocks away.

"Wait you want to stay away from him?" asked Ange questioningly as she peaked out the bathroom door.

"Of course I do he will realize that I am least five months pregnant and realize that we had sex that long ago and make the conclusion that this is his baby, driving are friendship and are trust in the garbage."

"I understand that but isn't there a part of you that just wants to tell him."

"Every damn day of my life Ange, every hour but I cant bring myself to tell him I'm so god damn fertile one time I decide not to use a condom and I get pregnant talk about karma."

"Look who is realizing about karma" said Ange.

"I hope you know you are not funny."

"Not trying to be, come on lets go get the stuff you will need to for this new baby girl." Brennan smiled at the fact that she was having the gender of the baby she wanted she was glad it was a girl and she had already had the perfect name, Brennan sighed maybe this parenting wont be that bad. Ange and Brennan had finally made it to the baby shopping center as Ange had called it they had walked in and Ange automatically left to a section of the store leaving Brennan there alone. Tempe noticed a sign above the aisle reading baby bottles she would defiantly need them, she walked in that section and noticed the side of Tessa's face just what she needed her baby's fathers ex. Brennan tried to turn around and walk out of the aisle without being noticed.

"Brennan?" asked Tessa curiously wondering if the lady trying to walk away from her was Brennan.

"Yes Tessa" said Bren turning around thinking to herself damn she noticed me.

"Oh my god I would have never expected to see you here." as Tessa eyed Brennan noticing the baby bump should she ask who's baby It is? "What are you doing here Brennan" asked Tessa.

"What does it look like Tessa, I'm shopping" said Brennan even Tessa couldn't be that blind everybody would notice the baby in her. And Tempe could notice the way Tessa's figure had grown how her hips had shifted making way for the baby.

"How many months are you asked Brennan holding a package with six bottles in it and placing it in the kart she had gotten.

"Nothing could make it past you Brennan, I'm two months, how far are you" asked Tessa silently slapping herself she should never have asked that.

"Five months" said Tempe throwing a few packs of bibs into the kart she would defiantly need them two.

"Oh do you mind me asking who's it is?"

Yes Brennan did mind she did not want to tell her it was Booth's but something inside her decided to tell him. "You promise you wont tell anyone?"

"Of course Brennan" said Tessa she never thought of Brennan to play childish games like this.

"Booth is the father before he left I got pregnant there I said it." Tempe dramatically clutched the basket tighter turning her knuckles a white color like the color of bones.

"I hope everything works out Brennan, I promise you're secret is safe with me said Tessa as she walked towards a man directing her in a different aisle. Brennan let out a sigh as Ange came strolling next to her.

"Bren I found the cutest crib, wait what is wrong" asked Ange looking into her eyes?

"I just told Tessa the baby's is Booth I told her."

"Hey Bren relax its not that big of a deal"

"Yes It is why did I tell her" asked Brennan not understanding why something this big slipped from her mouth Ange thought this was the perfect time to wrap Brennan in a hug as she held out her arms. Bren took the offer and leaned into Angela's arms the grasp around her forced the tears from her eyes and thought to herself stupid hormones. Brennan and Angela had left early and left all the things they had got for the baby in Angela's car and were now both exhausted sitting on Brennan's couch.

"We really should go get the stuff out of the car" said Brennan standing up and walking towards the kitchen and grabbing a peach.

"I know but I'm so exhausted."

"You're exhausted try caring extra weight said Tempe washing the fruit and now taking a bite walking back to the couch.

"Hey I brought in bags" said Ange suddenly insulted.

"Okay but the only bag you brought in was the one carrying this weird contraption thing" said Brennan taking the item out of the bag.

"It's a breast Pump" spoke Ange taking in from her hands.

"I am not letting anything pump my breasts" spoke Tempe clearly as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"What do you mean you let Booth pump your breasts and much more." said Angela well laughing.

"God Ange your gross" said Tempe as she threw a stress ball at Angela.

"Hey no far I cant hit a pregnant women."

"Ha I win again" chuckled Brennan as she sat next to Angela.

"You can find me disgusting all you want but you have to admit you would only let Booth pump you're breasts" Angela spoke well looking at Brennan.

"True" said Tempe as both of them burst into fits of laughter.


	5. Baby im sorry but i have to say I NEED U

_**NEW CHAPIE!! hehe to all the people reading BOOTH IS COMING DOWN NEXT CHAP WILL SHE TELL HIM OR BE ABLE TO HIDE FROM HIM?? hehe hope u guys like it!**_

Angela had woke up Tempe clearly telling her if she wanted to get some work done at the lab she had to be ready to go in fifteen minutes. Angela giggled as she closed the door leaving Tempe alone in the room, there was no way in hell that Brennan would be done in that amount of time and Ange congratulated herself another day the famous Dr. Brennan wouldn't show up for work.

"I'm ready" spoke Temperance clearly, now standing next to Angela and putting her hair up in a clip. Ange stood there with her jaw dropped wondering how she even got ready that fast.

"Jesus Bren if you looked up workaholic in the dictionary you're picture would pop up" said Ange still shocked that her pregnant friend was ready for another long day of work.

"I don't think that is even in the dictionary" spoke Brennan with a puzzled look on her face?

"Just get out" said Ange as she held open the door and Tempe walked out shrugging her shoulders. The car ride to the Jeffersonian was listening to Brennan talk about Booth wondering how much he has changed, or how she was going to stay away from him. Brennan had quickly walked into the Jeffersonian loving the way it looked and felt to be back in the museum she loved it, it was her life all she knew. Tempe quickly walked to her office and turned on her computer and she noticed a stack of about five files next to her computer. She picked up the post it note that was stuck to the files and read it the anger searching threw her body as she read each word, Brennan these need to be done soon so hurry and call me when they are done signed agent Luis. "How inconsiderate of him what an ass, doesn't he know I am pregnant I am not going to be working on these when I can barley sleep" screamed Brennan as it caught the attention of Camille. "How rude is he if this was Booth he would fully understand and let agent Colleens burn his ass just to save mine" said Brennan as she returned to her deep breathing she remembered her doctor saying that anger and stress were the worst things for babies.

"Dr. Brennan are you okay" asked Camille concerned and sitting next to the deep breathing doctor on the couch.

"No I am not that ass hole Agent Luis needs to wait to get his files cause he is not getting them any time soon."

"Okay Dr. Brennan I will talk to him about this" said Camille as she grabbed the files and walked from Brennan's office. Tempe mumbled thank you and stood up from her couch and started trying to find Ange, for some reason Tempe did not want to be here today it just wasn't the same.

"Ange wait up" said Tempe illumining the rest of the space between them.

"What's wrong" asked Ange suddenly concerned about the baby.

"I am fine I just don't want to be here right now" said Tempe looking into Angela's eyes.

"Okay Tempe" spoke Ange as she placed her hand on Tempe's stomach trying to feel the baby's kick.

"Ange must you always do that" said Bren as she looked down at her friends hand on her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth was laying in bed clutching onto Rebecca ever since he had come down from Washington to live in Florida him and Rebecca had started there relationship again like nothing had happened. Booth had just finished a fun night with her and usually he would be happy but what kept popping in his mind was Brennan. Even when Rebecca was pleasing him all he could think of was Brennan's mouth around him, he had to bite his lip before Temperance's name leaked from his mouth. Booth couldn't take this ever since that night when he had Brennan's small beautiful frame underneath him he wanted more and that night the night he left kept popping in his head like a wonderful dream he wanted to feel her again and hold her body close. Booth unwrapped himself from her and got out of bed slipping on a pair of boxers and walking out into the living room. Booth didn't know what was going on with him why couldn't he get her out of his mind, because she isn't any ordinary girl she wants to take control and admit it you get turned on and she's beautiful. Booth ran his hands threw his hair mumbling to himself when it hit him, no wonder he couldn't get her out of his mind his mind flashed back to that night and he saw it vividly in his mind when he had touched her it was a passion in her eyes the same he had and he just realized what it was they loved each other. Booth reached for his cell phone he had no idea what was going on over there and he didn't care he needed to hear her voice make sure that she was okay it had been five months, had she forgotten all about him? Just as Booth was about to dial her number his cell rang, he answered hoping to hear Tempe's voice, but he was shocked to hear Tessa's voice.

"Hey Seeley have you heard from Brennan" asked Tessa she wanted to keep her secret but the teen spirit in her wanted to blab it out like a bad college rumor.

"No what is something wrong" asked Booth as he stood up about ready to run for the airport so he could go save his beautiful partner.

"No Booth I am sorry she is just fine… when are you going back to Washington."

"Tomorrow Tessa is there something you are not telling me please Tessa is there anything wrong with Bones." asked Booth he wanted to protect Tempe and he was so far away it was almost impossible.

"No Booth there's nothing but I ran into her and she seemed like she had a lot on her mind and she talked about you and I guess she wants to see you?" Booth let out a long sigh running his hands threw his already messed up hair.

"Okay thanks Tessa try talking to her more for me figure out what's wrong she's worrying me."

"Sure Booth I will talk to you later I guess." spoke Tessa hanging up the phone. I can not do this anymore said Booth he picked up his cell again dialing her number.

"Brennan" said Tempe as she had reached into her pocket pulling out her cell.

"Hey Brennan wow its been along time since I have heard your voice." said Booth he thought to himself thank god she sounds fine.

"Oh Booth yup it has been along time" spoke Brennan clearly as she heard Angela squeal when she felt the baby kick.

"What's up with Ange" asked Booth.

"What isn't wrong with her" said Brennan chuckling.

"Nice one Bones, do you remember I'm coming back tomorrow I hope to see you Bren."

"Oh okay sure Booth me two." spoke Bren slowly she was wondering if she did run into him what would he say would he say she was ugly and fat like she was calling herself, or would he realize that she was pregnant and that the baby was his?

"I miss you Bones cant wait to see you hopefully we can continue what we never finished the day I left." he said chuckling in the phone his laugh sending shivers down her body.

"I would love that Booth" Brennan herself couldn't even hide the smile that crossed over her face. Brennan had ended the conversation and was standing next to Ange looking at the baby bump maybe this would pull them together there was an emotion in Booth's voice that she couldn't place a finger on but he seemed happy to be able to see her again. Brennan and Angela had left the lab.

Booth looked at the time and noticed it was 4:00 PM and he realized Rebecca would be asleep for awhile he decided to call the airport maybe just maybe he could get a flight for today and get to Washington DC and see his Bones.


	6. Booth its urz!

**_Brennan tells Booth what will he do??_**

Brennan had arrived at her apartment and Ange had said she was going back to the lab for awhile because she had a decent amount of work and Tempe promised that she would be fine alone. Brennan had a bag of chips on her table and was watching TV slowly munching on the chips. Tempe had watched TV for hours and briefly was looking at the files she was to be working on but she couldn't bring herself to concentrate when she heard a stern knock on her apartment door. Brennan laughed thinking it was Ange and she opened the door leaving the safety lock latched just so she could make sure it was Angela. When she saw Booth's face she wanted to swing the door closed and run away for the rest of her life. Booth looked at his watch and noticed it was 10:00 PM and when he saw Brennan open the door he couldn't help but smile Booth could only see her from the bottom of her breasts up, "Wow Bren you look beautiful" he did not know why he said that but she did she looked stunning like always.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow" said Brennan as her cheeks blushed and she was careful to hide her baby bump from him.

"I was but I couldn't wait to see you" he said as he kissed her lips making his way down her neck which made her body feel hot and she could have sworn her legs were turning into jelly. Booth ran his tongue against her lips wanting access and Brennan opened her mouth for him. They both pulled away and Brennan wanted so much more just from the kiss. "Are you going to let me in" asked Booth caressing her cheek.

"Booth I have to tell you something I am pre…." she was cut off by the sound of his cell ringing. Booth sighed and pulled out his phone noticing it was Rebecca and he hung up.

"What where you going to say asked Booth as he looked into her crystal blue eyes and he noticed confusion swirling threw her head.

"Nothing Booth just saying can we do this tomorrow or something I will call you cause my nieces are here Booth I hope you understand, Brennan knew it was a low blow to use the two little girls but she was afraid to confess to him.

"Sure Bones I understand" he said as he gave her his charm smile and kissed her lips one more time and walked away and for some reason Brennan felt a ping of sadness to know that she turned him down cause she was to afraid to relive the baby two him. Brennan had spent the rest of the week at home and had gotten away from Booth about lying that her nieces where still here and know Booth was back in Florida and Tempe could finally take a deep breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**4 months and 2 weeks later!**

Brennan had finally got a good nights sleep, for once two week old Patience Annie Booth had slept all the way through the night. Brennan dragged herself from bed and walked towards the crib and picked up Patience and gently cradled her in her arms Brennan smiled at the babies delicate features it had her soft timid blue eyes her lips and her milky skin tone. She had Seeley's attitude his little nose and his dark brown hair Bren was right it looked more like her then Seeley. Brennan noticed the baby shift in her arms and Tempe wished she could just stand there cherishing the baby in her arms but she knew she had to go to work and young Patience had to tag along. Bren had gotten ready and had changed Patience and feed her as they were both on there way to the Jeffersonian. Tempe had left Patience with Angela as she diligently worked in her office. All of the squints were taking turns holding Patience and tickling the little baby. Booth had come back from Florida to surprise Bones last time he came down they only shared a kiss because of her company and he wished it was just going to be her and him as he stood on the platform after security let him on. The first thing he noticed was Camille holding a beautiful baby Girl which he assumed two weeks old.

"That's a beautiful baby Camille is it yours." all of the squints turned to face Booth and Camille could feel her mouth go dry what was she to say everyone knew that Booth never knew he got Bones pregnant.

"No its not" Said Camille as she handed the baby two Hodgins. Booth gave Hodgins a look of congratulations.

"Oh no don't give me that look its not mine." said Hodgins as he handed the baby two Angela.

"Is it yours Angela" asked Booth.

"No, no its not said Angela as she still clutched onto the baby. Brennan walked onto the platform and held onto Patience.

"What is this a new game pass my baby down a line" said Tempe as she cuddled the baby close to her.

"It's yours Bones" said Booth the shock noticeable in his voice maybe he was wrong maybe there first time was just plain fucking maybe it was nothing more if she could forget him that easily.

Brennan felt the chill on her back when he spoke her nick name she was caught what was he doing back her life was going so well without all the emotions and here they were in front of both of them she knew she couldn't lie to him anymore and she worried if he would except this.

"Yes she's mine said Brennan as she cradled Patience and her blue orbs shown as she looked at her mother.

"Congratulations Brennan who's the father." Booth felt the sorrow hit him if she said Sully he would lose it.

"It's yours" she said as she looked at him waiting for him to admit to it.

"What are you talking about Brennan we only did it once and that was months ago the baby cant possibly be mine you are springing a parenting job on me."

"You must be kidding me I kept this from you forever for this reason cause you would only deny it but I would like to tell you this baby is yours and if you don't have enough balls and stand up and take care of you're kid then you have no reason to talk to me." Brennan knew it was a low blow like hitting Booth right in his man hood. "I told you Ange boys can make babies but only men can stand up and care for them!" Brennan was angry and she did not care if she was hurting Booth with those words of denying her baby hurt her more then anything and she wasn't going threw that without bringing him down with her. Brennan threw the diaper bag over her shoulder and storming out of the Jeffersonian clutching on two her baby as a tear run down her cheek. Angela, Hodgins, Camille, and Booth stood jaw dropped at what Brennan just did and how she reacted. Finally Booth felt the strength to talk.

"Is she really mine" said Booth rationalizing on how much he just hurt the women he was madly in love with. The squints were completely silent but answered his question and they all nodded yes. Booth couldn't believe it this baby was his… what about Parker he couldn't go back to Florida to be in a fake relationship with someone he didn't love when his new baby and his love were in Washington, but his other baby Parker. Booth sighed and sat on the platform steps as the other squints went back to work and Angela took a seat next to him.

"Booth listen I was with Bren through all of this and I know why she kept it a secret from you, do you want to know why?" asked Angela as she placed an open hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I want to know I mean I want to know what made her think this whole damn thing was a good idea?"

"She was scared, she wanted the love of her life to be happy and she did not want to pull you from Parker the one thing that brightness up your day, she was willing to risk her whole career just to have you be with you're son." At hearing what Brennan was willing to let go for his happiness made a tear fall from his eyes he did not try to reach and dry them he just let the fall.

"Angela what do I do, I basically just called her a tramp. Said Booth he looked into her eyes the pain completely noticeable he was no longer the tough FBI agent that everyone usually saw him as.

"Go after her love never has a limit, tell her your sorry" said Angela as she stood up and walked towards her office. Booth took in a deep raspy breath and practically ran for the exit of the Jeffersonian. Tempe had already put Patience in the crib and know was sitting on her couch clutching a mug of coffee and letting the tears run freely.

Booth was now outside her apartment door and knocked maybe a little to hard then he intended. Brennan walked towards the door as if she couldn't feel anything she had been called a whore by the person she loved and it hurt her worst then anything anyone had ever done to her. Brennan opened the door to see Booth and she tried to slam the door closed but Booth blocked it with his foot.

"Tempe listen to me please" he said as he got the door open and looked in her eyes. "I did not mean to hurt you I was shocked this is my baby and I want to be here to see her grow up and you are the only person that has ever made me cry Bren I love you and I don't ever want you to feel like I don't I am sorry."

"I forgive you" cried Brennan as she wrapped herself in Booth's arms and let the tears poor onto his jacket.

**_I hope you guys liked it 3_**


	7. You slept with her and did not tell me!

**_AAWWWWW just a cute chapter!!_**

**_this story is open so if you want to BETA it for ME!! here is my email adress _******

**_so please tell me if you WANT TO BETA IT!!_**

Brennan had pulled away from his arms and noticed the tears in his eyes she did that to him and she just wanted to make him happy.

"Booth I did not mean anything that I said over there I promise I was just frustrated."

"I know Brennan and I would never deny anything about you Bren I love you to much." Booth lowered down and meet her lips for a kiss and could feel the emotions that lingered between both of them. "Are you going to let me in or do you have another excuse?"

"The only excuse I have is that your baby is sleeping in the next room" spoke Brennan softly and opened the door letting Booth in and closing it behind him.

"Wow Bones your apartment has not changed a bit" he said as he sat on her couch.

"Well neither have you" she said with a smile on her face sitting close to him resting her head on his chest.

"And I never will Bones" he gently stroked her hair he prayed for this moment since the day he moved down to Florida he could not resist holding her in his arms. Brennan smiled when the thought hit her this was not going to last forever he had to go back to Florida and she had no idea when he would come and see her again.

"Booth when are you going back to Florida" she asked and looked at him she did not want him to leave but she knew he had too?

"Never Bones I am not going back to Florida I can not leave the person that I love and Patience my new baby girl."

"What about Parker" she said as she popped up from him and looked into his eyes? "I can not just separate you from your son!"

"Relax Bones we will try to find away so we can have Parker." Brennan felt her heart skip a beat when he said we can have Parker. Brennan stared into his eyes and placed her hand over his and Booth gave her hand a tight reassuring squeeze. The silence was interrupted by Patience crying from Brennan's room and Tempe was about to stand up from the couch but Booth pulled her back down.

"I got this Bones you have done to much already" he said standing up and walking to bring Patience to her loving mother. It had been a few minutes later and Booth brought out Patience just in a diaper holding the baby close to him. "Bren did you notice that she has the birthmark that's on her shoulder just like everyone else in my family" he said the sparkle in his eyes when he held Patience.

"Oh she does I defiantly remember you having that" she said and kissed his lips softly.

"Don't do that Bones you are going to make me drop her" he said with a smile as he walked back over to the couch and Tempe went to make Patience a bottle. They soon where on the couch taking turns feeding and holding Patience, Brennan could not erase the smile from her face because of the way Booth looked when he held Patience the look Bren thought she would never see. Booth had let out a yawn and brought the sleeping baby closer to him and looked in to Bren's eyes.

"Booth if you are tired you can sleep in my room and take Patience there with you I have work that needs to get done" she said pointing to the files.

"Thanks Bren" said Booth as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly heading towards her room with Patience in his arms. It had been a few minutes of Brennan looking at the files when she heard Booth's cell go off next to her, should I answer it thought Brennan as she reached for it.

"Booth's phone Brennan speaking."

"Where is Booth" spoke Rebecca into the phone coldly not liking the fact that Booth was at Brennan's house.

"Oh Rebecca, would you mind calling back later.." it all of a sudden hit Bren when he was up there they started having sex that's why she seemed so annoyed.

"No Dr. Brennan I can not please let me talk to him!"

"I think its best if you call back Agent Booth is asleep in my bed at the moment do you want to leave a message and call back or would you like me wake him up."

"What the hell is he doing in your bed wake him up right now" Rebecca was practically yelling in the phone and Brennan had a smirk on her face.

"Of course Rebecca" said Brennan as she walked down the hall way to her room listening to Rebecca curse into the phone. "Booth wake up baby" said Bren making sure she said it loudly so Rebecca would hear as she leaned in kissing Booth's lips as Booth looked into her eyes.

"What's up sweetie" asked Booth as he left the sleeping Patience on the bed.

"It's Rebecca she said it was urgent that I wake you up I'm sorry baby, you can just leave Patience on the bed I will stay with her and then we can all relax together for once like a family." said Bren the phone still to her ear listening to Rebecca's cursing getting louder.

"Okay Bones" as he smiled noticing what Brennan was doing she was trying to piss of Rebecca she had caught on that him and Rebecca had sex and she was upset about it Booth placed a kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear "You're the only one I love."

"I believe you" said Brennan as she handed him the phone hoping onto her bed and laying next to the baby.

"Booth" he said into the phone and he heard Rebecca start yelling at him and he walked out of Bren's bed room. Booth had hung up after he listened to Rebecca scream at him it seemed like hours until she finally hung up the phone and Booth walked back to Bren's bedroom and saw her small frame cuddling the baby. Booth thought to himself she looked even smaller then the last time he saw her and he wondered if she worked out constantly after she gave birth to the little girl. Booth smiled and laid behind her snaking his arms around her waist and Bren shivered at the sudden warmness.

"So how did you're conversation go" asked Brennan with a smile on her face.

"It had a lot of yelling in it.. Thanks to you" he said kissing her neck.

"That's what you get for laying her and not thinking about me" she said as she turned around so she could face Booth.

"Hey I never said I wasn't thinking about you" he smirked. Brennan couldn't help but smile and slap him lightly. Booth pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips gently. He looked into her eyes and he had never been so happy in his life to hold Bren and know that the baby sleeping next to them was a sign of there love.


End file.
